fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shell97
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Shell97! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Shell97 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 08:37, February 27, 2013 Beginnings Hi, I'm an admin. There's four of us, so yeah. Anyway, check your blog. Pretty much all you need to know is there. But do check out User blog:Ash9876/Hints and Tips: Beginning on FTF wiki, for beginners. It has everything you need. And please do sign your posts on talk pages with four of '~' each. And I repeat, do NOT make a Slayer character off the bat or you will be warned. Have fun. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:02, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey and thanks for the welcome!But I am still confused on how to make an article.How do I know how to? Shell97 (talk) 09:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) See that 'contribute' button at the top of the page? Click on that. scroll down to 'add a page'. Then click on that and write the name of your character/story in before clicking on 'blank page' and THEN click on 'add a page'. Simple. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:23, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks but how do you insert templates? Shell97 (talk) 09:28, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. When you open the editing page, you will see a heading called "template" on the side. There, click on "add other templates", type in "Property" and "Character Infobox" for example. Then you fill them out. There. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 09:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) How do I put in a category?Sorry for to many questions. Shell97 (talk) 10:01, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay. When you edit a page which isn't a talk page you will see under 'added features and media' the title 'categories'. there where it says 'add category' you...add categories. Like "Characters", "Male", "Female", Caster-Mage", "Holder-Mage", etc. Simple. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:05, February 27, 2013 (UTC) So what do I do with them? Shell97 (talk) 10:12, February 27, 2013 (UTC) YOU ADD THEM. Then they're part of that group. That's all. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:16, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Done publishing my article! Shell97 (talk) 10:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Property templates Just a tip, you only need to put your username into the slot for the property template. I fixed it for you. So, now you know. And welcome to the fanon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:52, February 27, 2013 (UTC) BTW, when you reply to someone's message, you do that on their talk page. It's like a back and forth thing. They reply on your talk page and you on theirs. I hope that clears that up for you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC)